littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker02
is the 2nd episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Victor and Hawk informs Miyuki the means of being an AceStriker, thus causing problems to both Miyuki and the whole team. But Victor, fearing he will be unable to grow enough to be next king, runs away. Synopsis Fearing he might leave Miyuki in danger, Victor pleading the AceStrikers to not letting her fighting the Apocalypse army all alone. Next morning, the Hamon FC Team managed to reform the team members after Miyuki joined as their manager. They meets the handsome man named Hakuto Takahata, who's supposed to be Sir Hawk disguised as a human, who got a job as the new physical education teacher. Although the girls adores him, Hakuto forced them to workout in exchange for training before Soccer Spring Cup. After reforming the Soccer Club, the student council vice-president Itaru started training with Ryoma, but throughout their training they couldn't relation properly, thus causing problems to both Miyuki and the whole team. In order to try playing better, Ryoma asks Miyuki to watched Itaru training with other players via MerryPhone. Meanwhile, Teppei Tsuchida and Ethan Shirosora were walking around the secret dome, the Cosmo Dome. There, they meets Hawk, who explains how Lord Azazel and his army obtains the Chalice of Glory and began destroying the entire universe, including Victor's home planet, the Planet Gloria. Three hours before friendly match begin, Ethan's older sister, Catherine "Cathy" Shirosora, went on to sponsor them after their loss to Seien Gamma last year by launching the 'ReStardust' range, but that was because Seien Gamma's sponsor is Cathy's direct competitor. Meanwhile, Victor, feeling he has no chance of rescuing his home planet from Azazel's hands and is a failure to become the next king, runs away crying in sorrow, prompting Miyuki and Hakuto to chase after him. Using special items called Cosmo Crest they obtained from Haisha monster to don a perfect detective outfit, Miyuki, aided by her friend Suika who had run into Victor earlier, manages to find Victor and give him some encouragement. No matter how many times he tried, he can never overcome it. Later, Tatsuya Yabe is scolded by teacher Hakuto for not good in passing ball and his Mokushenery is targeted by Thanaz once again, who turns him into the C-Class Haisha monster Gui in order to attacks Hamon Academy. Deciding to make sure that Miyuki is safety with them, the AceStrikers appear before Thanaz, fighting past his army of Testament before confronting Gui. Upon knocked out by Gui's Dark Breath, Victor freaks out again and worry he may screwed up again. But Teppei and Ethan comes to rescues MerryStriker and Hawk ordered them to assigns the AceStrikers to save Tatsuya's soul. Teppei and Ethan transforms into Black Striker and White Striker to destroying Testament. After much struggle, White Striker wounds Gui with Ivory Feathered Storm while Black Striker protects his friends with Ebony Terrain Wall. Merry Striker managed to purify Gui and change back to Tatsuya. But Cybergeddon uses his Gigantic Ray to repair and enlarges Gui alongside Testament. Victor become too panic upon witnessing the giant monster terrorized Goseigahara. Feeling desire to supports AceStrikers, Hawk calls upon the machine robots, Super Electron Saints, from Cosmo Dome to assigns them to fight the Haisha giant monster once again. Learning how to control the mecha, Merry Striker launching the Equuleus Beam to blind Gui, but recovered and hits her. Ryoma rescues her by turning the firefighter into ocelot-like mecha to cover the place with Ocelot Fighter Flamethrower. In order to defeat Gui again, the AceStrikers inserts the mecha Cosmo Crest to combine it into the sentinel mecha; Bakunetsu Gattai StrikerOh. With awesome power, StrikerOh destroys the army one-by-one before facing Gui. Merry Striker summons AceStrike Blade to destroy Gui once again and Thanaz, shocked upon seeing the StrikerOh that Azazel desire it, retreats enraged. With this power and the robot, the AceStrikers become happy while Miyuki planned to celebrating the completion of team. Hawk congratulates Ryoma for being the Captain and leader of the team, since Itaru's problems in soccer teamwork is solved. Tatsuya comes to apologize Hawk, who's actually under his human disguise as Hakuto, and promising Miyuki to keeping training like Ryoma. It's then Victor retrieves the Pegasus Cosmo Crest from Hamon FC's emblem and puts them into the Cosmo Record he carries while discussing what will happen once every single crest has been restored from Apocalypse army. Then Miyuki and her teammates making a promise with each other to win the Goseigahara Soccer Spring Cup and fight the army together. Major Events *Teppei Tsuchida and Ethan Shirosora transforms into Black Striker and White Striker, and performs Ivory Feathered Storm and Ebony Terrain Wall for the first time. *MerryPhone appears for the first time. *The giant-version of Haisha monster makes appearance for the first time. *The news about Planet Gloria's destruction, and the appearance of the Chalice of Glory appears for the first time. *The Super Electron Saints and Bakunetsu Gattai StrikerOh makes appearance for the first time. *Sir Hawk's human form, Hakuto Takahata appears for the first time. *Rinsho Gamo and Lord Azazel makes cameo appearance for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker Allies *Prince Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *''King Rodimus'' *''Angus Dei'' Villains *Cybergeddon *Thanaz *Haisha Monster: Gui *''Lord Azazel'' (mention) Secondary Characters *Hamon FC members *Tatsuya Yabe *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Taiki Namikawa *Suika Natsui *Catherine "Cathy" Shirosora *''Rinsho Gamo'' (cameo) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime